The lover and the loved
by miss quirky bookworm
Summary: Harry potter is an incubus and Draco Malfoy now owns him? its my first Yaoi so please dont be to harsh.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this is insane to start another story but I got hit by the plot bunnies and I had to write it out. Note this is a yaoi don't like don't read it. And Harry is an Incubus so naturally no one has ever heard of him. This is completely going against the Harry Potter series. So please read, review and let me know how this turns out.

Draco Malfoy was not exactly your typical male teenager. He was a wizard and a very powerful one at that. One day he was clearing away the attic in his mansion partly because his mother ordered him to and also partly because he heard there was many dark art materials in there.

While he was cleaning he came across a beautiful emerald necklace. On the back was an inscription and it read _Patefacio quod vos mos reperio maioribus thesaurus orbis terrarum has umquam notus*. _Immediately after he read it out loud stumbling a bit over some of the words there was a swirling of white mist and he felt himself lose consciousness. He woke up a couple of hours later and he realized he was in his bed and something was touching him.

He opened his eyes to see a beautiful boy around his age sitting on his bed and looking him over running his hands along the other boys' body. The minute the beautiful boy saw that Draco was awake he put his fingers on the boys mouth "Shhh don't be frightened my name is Amant* or you can call me incubus, I guess quite frankly you can call me whatever you want."

Draco shook his head "Just what are you and how did you get here?" Amant shook his head "you called me from the necklace. When you spoke those words it woke me up from a sleep for so long it was almost ridiculous. And I am your Incubus now. Basically an Incubus is a demon who craves sex near constantly. It is said that the person who inherits an Incubus will be the happiest person in the world."

Draco shook his head feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything he was just told "So you are telling me that I now have my very own sex demon?" Amant shook his head "not just your very own sex demon I will also be your friend your protector your lover your anything. But primarily I will be your own sex demon."

Draco nodded "Well Amant it seems we should get some ground rules for starters I am not gay so you can just forget about that. Secondly what am I going to do with you when I go back to school?" Amant smiled "that can be taken care of very easily. I will transfer and be put into Slytherin so I can be with you. You will begin to crave me soon enough."

A/N So how was it? This is my very first Yaoi so please let me know what you think and R&R

Note _Patefacio quod vos mos reperio maioribus thesaurus orbis terrarum has umquam notus: _Open and you shall find the greatest treasure the world has ever known.

Amant: French for lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N thank you for all the great reviews. And happy new year

The next day Draco woke up and thought it was just a dream. However that theory was quickly squashed when he felt an arm around his waist. He sat up and gasped when he saw the boy from last night laying down beside him. The boy opened his eyes and smirked "Well Draco it appears we shared a bed."

Draco jumped out of bed and pointed a finger at the boy "Amant why on earth are you in my bed?" Amant grinned "well Draco I told you that I am now your incubus which means that I now share your bed."

Amant tried to keep from laughing as Draco tried to think of something to say. He began to pace back and forth along the hall running his hands through his silky blonde hair "listen Amant I don't think I can keep you. I go back to school soon and I don't think having you along would be a good thing."

Amant walked up to him slowly holding his hands in front of him "its fine Draco. As I told you last night I can just make up a false identity its not that hard and come with you to school. We can say I transferred. Besides I have to be with you. I also have to have a daily dosage of sex from you and you alone Draco. So you will never need to worry about someone trying to steal me away."

Draco shook his head rolling his eyes "ok Mr. smarty pants do you have a plan on how to deal with my family?" Amant nodded "of course I do. I can leave and then pretend to be a visiting friend of yours." Draco shook his head "I can't believe im going along with this but fine. Couldn't I just send you back into the necklace or keep you in my room?"

Amant shook his head laughing "where is the fun in doing things the easy way Draco? Besides once let out I can't be sealed back in until something happens. I don't know what because its been so long." Draco nodded "whats it like in the necklace?" "Well draco its like an empty voice. I am basically a gaseous object when in the necklace." Draco nodded "so do you still need to eat?" Amant nodded "of course im starving."

A/N Happy New Year everyone. Please let me know how its going. I know its short but the person I need to help me write certain scenes is away on vacation so I cant go into that stuff yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A/N thank you those who reviewed.

Draco laughed and Amants' comment "ok Amant lets go down to the kitchen. I will have Gaia fix you something to eat." Amant nodded "oh Draco who is Gaia?" Draco chuckled "that my incubus is my personal house elf." Amant nodded and before he could say anything Draco's mother came storming into the room babbling about some sort of new sale in Paris that she wants to drag Draco to.

Both her son and his incubus stared at her till she finally stopped talking and throwing clothing into a suitcase. She looked up "Umm Draco darling who is your friend? I didn't know you were expecting company. What is your name? my name is Narcissa Malfoy Draco's mother but you can call me cissy if you like….." on and on she rambled until finally Draco walked over to her and put a finger on her lips "mother you are rambling again. This is my f-f-friend Amant. We met at school and he was wondering if he could stay with us this summer. His family isn't exactly in the best state of being right now and he was wondering if it would be alright with you guys if he stayed."

Narcissa nodded and then began to get an evil grin on her face. She walked around Amant assessing the situation "well Amant any friend of Draco's is welcome here but if you don't mind me saying you are in desperate need of a new wardrobe. Whoever picked your clothing is several centuries behind the times. I love it though it's very good quality looks like a foreign cloth. You will need to tell me dear what it is. It feels so soft. Now im not about to waste a good shopping day so your coming with me."

And with those words Narcissa grabbed Amants hand and flew out the door with Draco trailing close behind feeling very sorry for the incubus. As soon as they were out past the gates of the mansion Narcissa grabbed both Amant and Draco and apparated them to a French salon where she dragged them to several French women who all cooed at Amant and Draco.

After that she dragged them several stores where she insisted that Amant try on every outfit and she bought it all for him. Narcissa or cissy had several house elves come to collect the bags so they wouldn't be weighted down while shopping. Several times Amant tried to get Draco to save him but the boy just laughed and shook his head "I have had to go through this a million times with mother. I think its good for you."

Amant shook his head "no I've never had to deal with a mother like this before." Draco just laughed "oh trust me Amant it's just going to get worse. Once she sets her eye on 'fixing' someone to look better she wont stop till they are perfect in her eyes. Which is basically literally perfect and she likes to show off her new perfection to the world. Trust me on that one Amant."

The young man just shook his head terrified at the maniacal look in Narcissas' eyes and tried to escape several times. By the time they made it back home Amant had his hair cut, his skin buffed, his nails fixed, and a wardrobe large enough to last several lifetimes. Draco couldn't help his fits of laughter at the sight of poor Amant when they returned.

However later that night Amant cornered Draco before bed time and began to kiss Draco with a passion that was not to be reckoned with. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Draco was finally able to get a hold of him to begin to push the incubus away from him.

Amant growled "I need your body Draco. I need sex with you." Draco shook his head "I feel this incredible need to have sex with you as well Amant but not tonight. I don't think I'm ready for sex yet."

Amant nodded "I respect your wishes but rest assured one day soon your desire for me will be to great and you will have sex with me." And with those words Amant crawled onto the bed and fell asleep.

A/N How was it? Please review it makes me so happy when you do. I will hold ch. 4 hostage of you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

A/N anyone who is interested in betaing for this story please email me or if someone knows someone who wants to beta.

The next morning Amant woke up to Draco jumping up and down on the bed holding up a piece of paper "Amant, Amant, Wake up I have such good news."

Amant sat up grinning at the blonde boy currently looking like a child trying to wake his parents up on Christmas morning. "Draco what is going on that has caused this ruckus?"

Draco ignored him shoving the piece of paper in his face "Open it Amant these are my test scores and I wanted you to be the first to open them." Amant nodded and opened it up.

Draco Malfoy

Defense against the dark arts O

Potions O

Herbology A

Astronomy A

Muggle Studies O

Transfiguration O

Charms O

Amant looked up at Draco "wow Draco I am impressed. But I am curious. Will I be coming with you to Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded "yes I thought that was what I had to do as your master but I don't know how this is going to work."

Amant just grinned "oh how young and naïve you are Draco Malfoy just leave everything to me. I can create an entire life history of myself and ensure my stay in Hogwarts with no one the wiser." Draco just shrugged muttering to himself about cocky incubus. Amant just laughed and began to get dressed "oh Draco I need to see your library and I need to use your floo."

Draco looked up at him warily "um Amant just what is it that you plan on doing?" Amant laughed "Draco I am doing what I said I am planning on doing. Which is to go and create an identity for myself. I want you to come with me of course and I know just the wizard for the job."

Before Draco could say another word Amant had his hand and shouted out a strange name when he threw in the flew powder. After swirling by chimney after chimney they finally came to a stop at a rather well to do looking chimney.

Amant was already up and dusting off the soot from the ride and greeting a man that looked like he had some form of goblin in him by the time Draco stood up recovering from the shock of hitting the floor. He glared at the fireplace cursing blasted thing. He heard a clearing of a throat and looked up to see Amant and the strange male looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Draco I would like you to meet an old friend of mine Ladarius Sphinclebien. Ladarius this is Draco Malfoy he is my current owner right now."

Ladarius nodded at Draco shaking his hand "oh so this is the famous Malfoy heir I am surprised to see someone as high and mighty as yourself here."

Draco glared at him and removed his hand "I will have you know Mr. Sphinclebien I wasn't brought here of my free will. Amant dragged me."

Before he could say anymore Ladarius was hunched over laughing. "oh Mr. Malfoy please stop. I bet if you really wanted to you could stop Amant over here. He is yours to command after all."

Amant shot him a dirty look "yes Draco I am yours to command but see now you get to help create my identity with Mr. Spinclebien here. Besides every single one of my masters in the past were all subjected to this. He is well used to it by now."

Ladarius just sighed "unfortunately I have had to put up with this sex freak for far to long. Im thinking of retiring, maybe to Boca or the Caribbean just to get away from this insane nutcase."

Amant just laughed "oh you sly dog you. You know you can't get rid of me that easily. Besides who else but me do you not wish to strangle on a daily basis? Also you know you love my imagination and my quirkiness. Why else have you put up with this nutcase for who knows how many years."

Ladarius grimaced "oh yes I know only to well how much you make life interesting. However I wish for the day where you find another person to pester as much as me."

Draco looked at the two of them "you know you two bicker like an old married couple. But I think I should be leaving." He stood up to leave only to be hugged by Amant.

"Awwwwwwwww Draco that has to be the sweetest thing you have said. In a way we are an old married couple except we don't look even close to being old. Ladarius here is what about 600 years old now? The reason why he doesn't look old because of certain genes in him. I on the other hand am about 900 years old." Amant and Ladarius sent each other a look and grinned at adventures the two had in the past.

Ladarius shook his head "even though he is technically a lot older than me we still bicker like I'm older than he is. Anyway lets get down to business and discuss this month's new identity."

Amant put his hand over his heart and glared at Ladarius in mock consternation "Ladarius I can't believe you would think so low of me as to only need it for a month. Ha I'm thinking at least 2 years at the least."

Ladarius shook his head at him "I don't think you will ever truly grow up but who knows maybe this young man will be the one to change you." Before he could say more Amant leaped at him and had his hand over the other man's mouth. "Don't you dare say anything about that Ladarius."

Draco looked at the two of them "um Amant what is going on?"

Ladarius grinned "very good question Draco see Amant has a small, simple curse on him…" Before he could say more Amant reached in between Ladarious' legs and squeezed hard. He glared at Amant who just grinned back "we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you shut up or you lose your ability to procreate with Vanessa."

"you drive a hard bargain Amant but you win." Amant grinned and let him go. They all sat down and began to construct his new identity.

A/N those of you who read the Twilight books I just realized this sounds a bit like in Breaking Dawn. Anyway please read and review and you will get a cyber cookie. I am surprised at how much longer it is now.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A/N thank you everyone who reviewed. 

After they got everything settled for Amant the two went to the bank to get Draco some money and to transfer the money in Amants old bank account to this one.

He was surprised at the amount that the incubus had previously held in other vaults. After they did their business Amant followed Draco to Diagon Alley where he helped the young man get his books.

However the little perverted sex demon was able to get his hands on Draco and drag him into Madam Malkins where he then proceeded to strip Draco down much to the pleasure of several females who were in there.

As soon as Draco was stripped down to his boxers Amant told Madam Malkin to show him the different design books there while she made Draco new robes. Halfway through the session Amant stood up and walked over to the witch and showed her several outfits.

Both got maniacal grins which made Draco feel suddenly uneasy. Especially considering the fact that this is an incubus we are talking about here.

Draco felt some very restricting clothing pop on him.

Almost immediately after this happened he felt several lust filled eyes look over him and he blushed grabbing his wand and putting the robe back over him.

A very sad look came onto Amants face and he looked up at Draco with big green eyes

"why must you torture me so? You looked so sexy why do you always have to cover up that great body. If I had things my way I would have it so that you never covered up that sexy form of yours."

He turned when he heard several giggles and saw that the females that were in the room before were still there. He growled at them and they let out a soft shriek and jumped up and ran out the door not wanting to anger the young man.

Draco shook his head disapprovingly "you don't have to do that you know. That's no way to make friends with others."

Amant just grinned "why should I have friends when I have a sexy lover like you to keep me company?"

He turned to Madam Malkin "I wish to have those outfits we discussed sent to the Malfoy mansion pronto with the correct measurements and styles." Madam Malkin nodded and bowed "yes milord I will have it ready within the next couple of hours."

Amant nodded and took Draco's hand and put him in another sexy outfit and then took away his want so he wouldn't be able to change. After that they went to Ollivanders to get Amant his wand.

Ollivander was busy polishing his wands and muttering to himself about this and that when he felt a very powerful aura enter the room. He came out and gasped when he saw who came in with lord Malfoy. "Milord who is it that's with you? I have never seen one such as himself."

Draco nodded "this is my friend Amant he has transferred and needs a wand." Ollivander nodded and motioned for Amant to move forward.

The wandmaker then proceeded to take all of his measurements and finally decided on a certain wand "hmmm Mr. Amant I do believe I know just the wand for you. I do believe that a powerful wizard deserves an equally powerfull wand am I right?"

Amant's eyes went wide when he heard what Ollivander said "well your right but how did you know?"

Ollivander smelled "Well I can feel aura's and yours is the strongest that I have felt sense the Dark Lord himself came in for his wand all those years ago"

He then proceeded to go into the back and came out holding a black box with silver markings on it "Only a truly strong wizard may be able to possess this wand if you will Mr. Amant"

The incubus took hold of the wand and gasped when he felt the power and danger of this wand and he flicked his hand and water came shooting out of the wand and hit Draco straight in the face thus causing Amant to double over in laughter. "yes Ollivander this is the wand for me."

After they got the wand they proceeded to get their books and other items on the list needed for the year.

Amant hold the wand in his hand amazed at the power. It was a 9 inch black wand made from oak with the core of dragons blood and a feather from an archangel.

No one was quite sure how they managed to get this but he knew it to be the most powerful wand in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N im sorry for not having updated for awhile I guess I just got sidetracked.

Amant and Draco left Ollivander's with Amant holding the wand his eyes aglow with happiness and Draco looking at the wand with apprehension.

He had heard of a wand that was said to be so powerful that it could defeat anything that stood in its way.

Amant and Draco finished their shopping to go back home. Over the next couple of weeks they hung out with Amant trying over and over to seduce Draco but to no avail.

Finally the day came for when they were to ride the Hogwarts Express.

They both passed through fine enough and then naturally of course Narcissa grabbed both Amant and Draco squeezing them to her chest and sobbing.

Draco squirmed out of her hold leaving poor Amant to survive the brunt of Narcissa's motherly affection and tears.

He tried to hide his laughter as Amant practically killed him with death glares.

Finally they were able to get on the train and find a compartment all to themselves.

Draco's friends came in and out of the room greeting him and asking about his summer. Amant's patience was tested though when a certain someone came in all squeals and tried to get close to Draco.

Pansy Parkinson ignored Amant but pouted when Draco pushed her away "I am sorry Pans I found someone else."

The young man whom Draco was talking about had to keep from shouting in triumph as Draco finally admitted his feelings for the young incubus.

However that ecstasy was short lived because along with Pansy came Blaise Zabini and Theo Knott who both immediately felt an attraction to the strange young man.

They sat beside Amant and began to touch his legs causing him to jump and go over to Draco to sit beside him.

Draco looked up when he felt Amant sit beside him and he glared at Blaise and Theo "why did you try to touch him?"

Blaise and Theo shook their heads unsure of why they tried grope a complete stranger but was somehow feeling horny whenever they looked at Amant.

Amant however was having a grin the size of North America at the fact that Draco was jealous of the attention Amant was receiving from the two boys.

He had 'forgotten' to tell him that sense Draco is the keeper of the box he can only bring pleasure and be pleasured by Draco himself and no one else can unless they steal the box.

Amant knew that this year was going to be very interesting that is until Draco finally catches on about the whole thing.

Finally after several hours they finally arrived at Hogwarts

Amant gasped in awe at the beauty and power that the castle portrayed and Draco and the group led him to where the carriages where Amant did a double take at the sight of the thestrals.

However no one else of the group was able to see them so they thought poor Amant was a mental basket case.

Amant stood several heads above the 1st years however instead of being scared of what was going to happen he felt enthralled and in power especially sense he was the oldest and thus the wisest of the bunch.

When it was time for the sorting ceremony Amant was the first called and when the sorting hat was placed on his head he heard a sharp bark of laughter "_oh Ancient one it seems that we meet at last. Its been centuries sense an Incubus entered Hogwarts. I see great mischief in the future of Hogwarts."_

Amant grinned "_So old hat whom im older than which house am I in?" _That hat chuckled "SLYTHERIN."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

A/N I am so sorry for not having updated in like such a long time. There as been just so much stuff going on.

Everyone in Slytherin house stood up and clapped Draco being the loudest of course. When Amant joined them at the table everyone around him especially the males had the strangest feelings of lust for him however they had no clue why.

Finally after all of the 1st years were placed Dumbledore stood up with a twinkle in his eye "Now everyone as im sure you all know or will find out that the forbidden forest is still indeed forbidden. Now let the feasts begin".

He clapped his hands and a feast appeared on every table. All of the 1st years eyes grew wide in surprise as they had never believed what their older siblings or other members of their family told them about Hogwarts.

Amant on the other hand just looked bored like he had seen this before. Blaise Zabini sat beside Amant and began to eat "so where are you from Amant?"

He looked at Draco who began to blush but not entirely sure why. Amant just smiled "oh I'm from here and there. However my main home area is France."

Blaise smiled and put his hand on the young Incubus's knee "well then Amant I am sure you wouldn't mind if I show you around sense you are new here."

Amant heard Draco growl softly and he grinned "I would love that Blaise. I am sure you are very good at showing new students like me around."

Blaise smiled and held Amants hand to his lips as though he were going to kiss it but then Amant pulled his hand away and blew a kiss at Blaise "not today tall dark and handsome maybe some other time."

Draco stood up and walked out of the hall in anger and Blaise looked like he was going to walk off after him but Amant put his hand on the others arm.

"Would you mind terribly if I went off after him? We have known each other for awhile and I think it would be best if I talked to him"

Blaise shivered at the touch and the look in the young incubus's eyes and nodded somewhat stunned.

He stood up and quickly found Draco pacing in the entrance way muttering to himself.

Draco stopped however when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Amant giving him a Cheshire grin which caused him to scowl "I thought you were my incubus."

"Au Contraire my mortal master. Sense you have yet to bed me I can be with whoever I want."

Draco looked at Amant in surprise "but I thought sense I had your box I had you."

He grinned "not necessarily. Now if you will excuse me this castle is pretty big with lots of students and only a certain amount of time"

Amant walked away from Draco ignoring the growls of the young man.

He went strolling around and came across a group of guys all of whom immediately felt a deep attraction for the incubus.

They all started to try to show off and Amant smirked "excuse me but where is the Slytherin common room at? I fear I left before I could get shown there."

Several of the guys jumped to attention and began a slight fight to see who would show him where the room is at.

Shortly Amant was shown in and one of the guys walked up to him "excuse me my name is Henri and I couldn't help but hear that you came from France. My other is French and im sure you would love to speak your native tongue with someone so if you ever need to talk to me or anything else really come talk to me."

Amant bowed "its an honor to have another Frenchman in this school."

Henri smiled and walked back to his little group "oh and im a 6th year"

Amant smiled "so if I ever find myself in need of asking for help I will ask you"

Henri nodded "precisely Amant"

Draco came into the common at that moment and walked up to Henri "what were talking to Amant about Henri?"

Henri shook his head "that I can never tell you blondie. It seems that Amant is quite enamored with me."

Draco stormed off and walked up to Amant and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "you idiot do you have any idea who you just tricked? He may be French but he comes from a powerful family and I wouldn't be able to stop him even if I were in love with you."

A/N I hope this satisfies the readers who watned it longer. Its now 3 pages. Anyway I will start updating sooner maybe even more this next week. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

A/N thanks for the reviews

Amant smiled "so you do care about me ma petite amore (sorry not sure if that's the correct way to phrase it)."

Draco shook his head "I just don't want you to get hurt"

_Amant laughed and hugged Draco "in other words_ _'__ you want to hug me you want to love you want to kiss me."_

He laughed as Draco pushed him away and he walked away still singing his lungs out.

Draco glared at Amant and put his hand over Amants mouth to try to stifle the singing however that just made him sing louder.

All of the others tried to keep from laughing but eventually they just started to howl with laughter while Draco continued to try to stop Amant.

Finally though he stopped and Amant walked out saying he was going to go sit by the lake to study.

Draco rolled his eyes knowing that the incubus was the cause for whatever reason he had decided to leave.

Amant went outside and was pushed against the wall by a very eager Henri.

He struggled a bit but was stopped by a tongue being pushed into his mouth as well as an insistent touching and groping by the other male.

Draco had started to go up to get his stuff when he heard the scuffle going on outside.

He went out to see what was going on when he saw Amant being mauled in that way he walked up to Henri and punched him in the jaw knocking him onto the floor.

Draco stood over Henri and put his foot on the place where the males family jewels were located "if you ever touch Amant like that again I swear I will kill you as well as make sure that you are incapable of ever breeding"

Henri's eyes went as wide as saucers and nodded.

Draco smiled and applied some more pressure till he removed his foot and walked over to Amant.

Together they left the other young man curled up into a ball of pain at what Draco did.

When they were far enough away he sat up and hissed.

Two snakes came over to him and he picked one up "Masssster what isssss it?"

He smiled "its nothing Triula other than that bastard of a Malfoy. I want you to dig up some dirt for some Saboteur." The snake nodded and with her friend they left for inside the Slytherin common rooms for something of Draco's.

Henri rubbed his hands together laughing maniacally in his mind "I shall make you rue the day you tried to mess with me Malfoy. Little Amant will be mine"

A/N I know its not as long as the last chapter but I did add some new things. So please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

A/N I am so glad that people are enjoying this story. However I really wish more people would review. It helps keep the creative juices flowing in my brain.

Weeks past and gradually Draco started to feel more and more attracted to Amant who had managed to turn down his aura enough to not get sexually molested every 5 minutes.

One day they were both in the library when Amant got up and ran into a certain bushy haired girl.

They both fell down and Amant sat up "who are you?" she shook her head picking up her books "I am Hermione Granger and you are?"

They both stood up Amant taking some of her books while Draco was slack jawed at the fact that his incubus was helping the mudblood.

"My name is Amant de lovely it is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Granger"

He bent down to kiss her hand gently causing the girl to blush madly and try not to drop her books again in her fluster.

Draco stood up "mudblood what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with weasel?"

She glared up at him "sod off Malfoy. You're just jealous that you keep on getting beaten in quidditch"

Amant stood up in between them before wands could be drawn and spells fired "now, now children do I have to separate you two?"

Draco glared "I can handle myself Amant there is no need for you to interfere. Besides you don't know her so why are you defending her?"

Hermione stood up and brushed herself off and started to run off to exit the library when Amant ran up to her grabbed her arm.

"please excuse my friend for being a moron. I apologize for his rude behavior for him sense he is to immature it seems to be so low as to say something so rude."

She looked up at him in surprise at his comment and smiled "thank you Amant but you don't need to apologize for him. I have known him sense we were first years so I have him pegged already as the kind who thinks he is to high and mighty to apologize."

Amant nodded eyes sad "yes unfortunately your right. So in order to make up for his rudeness I would like to take you to dinner at the 3 broomsticks."

Draco stood up and walked over to him "no you will not take a mere mudblood out on a date wither it is a mercy date or just for forgiveness. I forbid it as the one who helped you and as your friend."

The incubus laughed and latched his arm around Hermione's continuing to laugh "oh such big words coming from you. As far as I am concerned I am not your slave or any other thing like that. Now if you will excuse me HERMIONE and I are going to go get something to eat while you sit and stew and moan and groan".

Hermione shook her head trying to figure out what was going on. However her being the smartest witch of her age she couldn't quite place her finger on what was going on between the two.

Meanwhile

The young Frenchman was glaring at Draco plotting his ultimate demise from behind the bookshelf of invisibility when he saw HIS lover smiling and helping the mudblood.

He did agree with Draco in that he shouldn't be helping the girl but more Draco or more himself than anyone else. He covered himself with his invisibility cloak and followed Amant and Hermione outside determined to do some saboteur to make the younger man HIS and HIS alone.

The young man watched as Amant escorted Hermione whispering threats and insults and occasionally a little hiss to let his Triula know where the young master is at.

Henri did a quick spell to change his appearance and entered the three broomsticks after them to be able to see better…


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

A/N thanks for the reviews

Amant didn't notice that he was being followed as he and Hermione held hands going to the 3 broomsticks.

Triula slithered along quickly following and making note of all of the things said and done so she can tell her master.

Amant and Hermione entered the 3 broomsticks and he went up to Madam Rosemerta to order two butterbeers.

Hermione sat down at a table and waited for Amant to arrive with the drinks and when he did they both clinked their mugs and took a long drink.

Hermione sat hers down "ok Amant would you mind telling me why you brought me here?"

Amant smiled "I told you it's a 'I'm sorry my friend is such an ass' date"

Hermione shook her head "no there is something you want to talk to me about im sure."

"Oh ye of little faith there isn't anything specifically that I want to talk to you about." Hermione shrugged and sipped some more of her coffee.

Somehow Draco as well as his rival managed to get in without being spotted both by Amant and by each other.

Draco sneaked in and was sitting several tables back and he managed to put a cloaking spell on himself not realizing that Amant can sense where he is at no matter what he does.

When the incubus chuckled Hermione looked over at him "what's so funny Amant?"

He shook his head "nothing at all Mione we just seemed to have picked up a follower"

Her eyes went wide and she was about to say something when Amant put a finger on her lips and leaned forward almost like he was going to kiss her and whispered "its Draco lets have some fun messing with his head"

They both shared a Cheshire grin and Amant scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and she giggled and rested her head on Amants shoulder and they talked softly to one another trying to keep from laughing to loudly.

Draco watched them glaring at the two of them having a funny feeling that Amant is doing this just to annoy him which was working perfectly.

However also watching this was the man who had fallen in love with Amant and he was mad at just Hermione.

He began to think some pretty nasty thoughts about the girl wondering what would be the best torture method in order to get it into her head that Amant is off limits to anyone and everyone except for him.

His snake Triula approached him and curled up on his shoulder and hissed on his cheek to soothe her master. Her brother though was nowhere to be found as far as she could tell.

He patted her on the head and whispered something in her ear.

The snake hissed back and slithered toward the couple who were making 'goo goo' eyes at each other.

Hermione laughed at something Amant said and she whispered something into his ear causing him to laugh.

Amant smiled and laughed at what she said which was basically that things are going great in the 'get Draco back for being an asshole to Hermione' plan. "Hermione things are going great I really do believe that he is getting mad"

Hermione laughed "yes but how is this going to help me?"

Amant shook his head "all in good time my dear. The one in question might over hear my oh so very brilliant plan of mine to get back at him." He began to laugh and Hermione shook her head "men" she muttered.

The male across from her grinned "yes men Hermione they are very exciting creatures are they not?"

She looked at him for a moment "your not human are you?"

He laughed "my you really are the brightest witch of your age aren't you. Your right I'm not human what tipped you off?"

Hermione smiled "well I think you kind of gave me a big hint just then."

Meanwhile

Henri was glaring at Hermione and whispering the dirtiest insults that he could think of in English, French, Latin, pig Latin and even parcel tongue much to the dismay of Triula who hissed at him for saying all of this mean things.

He however ignored the snake who was still busy listening to what the two had to say.

Triula slithered back to her master 'masssster what is that you wish me to do to the human girl again?"

Henri slapped his hand on his forehead "of all the snakes to pick I had to pick the one that got distracted by a few mean words."

She flicked him with her tail "they were more than just mean words they hurt me deep inside massssster"

He shook his head "well Triula I wanted you to bite the girl and send her into a coma."

She hissed something that sounded like an insult to him and she slithered quickly over to the girl making sure to get under the table so as to not be seen.

Hermione and Amant were to busy talking and laughing and 'flirting' to notice the snake and she was just about to lean in to kiss Amant on the cheek for the wonderful 'date' when she gasped in pain.

The two of them pushed back from the table and Hermione looked down to see some blood running down her legs.

Amant immediately rushed over to her and looked up and down the leg to see what the source was and cleaned the blood from her leg.

He gasped when he saw two puncture holes and knew immediately that it was a snake bite.

Amant picked her up and began to run out the door. "Madam Rosemerta send an owl to Hogwarts saying that a student has been bitten by a snake and that she needs to be treated immediately."

The woman nodded and ran to get a piece of paper and her owl and sent the note to Madam Pomfrey (sp?).

The snake responsible for the bite slithered back to her master after all of the commotion was over and done with so as not to get trampled.

Henri was waiting on the other end of the pub smiling and laughing and bent down to pick her up "so my pet did you do it?"

She hissed 'your lover picked her up and ran out of here to the castle I think I did it."

If snakes could smile she would have at the thought that she made sure to hide from Henri 'I may have bitten her master but I certainly didn't put enough poison in the bite to make her go into a coma. Maybe slight dizziness but nothing more.' (I managed to give her a conscience who would have thought it. LOL).

The doctor was already set up and waiting when Amant brought in the girl slightly out of breath but still able to walk in and lay her down on the bed that she had set aside for Hermione.

Amant was asked to give a full report of what happened and what he had seen however he was unable to tell them what kind of snake it was and things like that.

Madam Pomefrey though was able to figure it out that it was a poisonous snake and that they only had a little while to fix Hermione.

She waved her wand over the girl to get a scanning and to figure out the poison.

When she found out though she gasped and fainted,

Luckily Amant was standing close by and was able to catch her.

He splashed some cold water on her face and she woke up startled.

"oh thank you dear boy I need you to get me the ingredients that I shall name forthwith because I need to stay near the girl in order to make sure that nothing truly bad happens to her. I need you to get eye of newt and toe of frog tongue of a fire crab and St. Elmo's fire."

Amant stared at her with wide eyes till she began to laugh "don't look so panicked boy go to the Professor of potions Mr. Snape.

Amant looked a little scared but then straightened his shoulders and walked in the direction of the Professor in questions 'lair'.

Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers and wondering what higher power cursed him to be a teacher and to teach little ingrates who never fully appreciated the art of Potions.

When he heard the banging of his door he growled "COME IN IF YOU WISH TO DIE RIGHT NOW."

Amant shivered and went wide eyed in fear as any normal student would in the presence of one very mad Severus Snape.

But he swallowed his fear and walked into the dark, dank, dreary classroom known as the potions room.

Snape looked up and glared "what do you want boy cant you see im busy? Unless you want an eternities worth if detentions with yours truly I would suggest you leave right now before I show you my bad side."

Amant shook his head "you mean to say there is a good side to you professor? I can't leave until I get the antidote to a snake bite that has Hermione in a state of perpetual shock. I need eye of newt, toe of frog, tongue of fire crab and St. Elmo's fire. Madam Pomefrey said I could find it all here in this very classroom."

Snape smirked "no one has ever talked to me like that in a while boy. I might just not give you detention for giving me that kind of lip. When do you need this potion?"

Amant shook his head to clear himself of the shock of SNAPE smiling "I need it now sir how about I grade those papers and in return you brew the potion?"

Snape nodded "you are a very smart boy I guess we have a deal. But be warned that these are first year papers."

Amant nodded and sat down at the professors desk breathing a sigh of relief that he is still alive.

A/N I know it was a week after I said I was going to post it but look I made up for that with 5 pages which is a record for me LOL.


	11. Chapter 11

CH. 11

A/N I'm so sorry that's been like ages since I last updated. I don't know what's come over me.

While Amant was quickly grading the first year papers and feeling his I.Q. drop every couple of pages graded.

After a few hours of grading Amant figured out why the potions master was always so bitter.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Snape came up to Amant holding up a small bottle of a emerald green colored liquid "this is the antidote to the poison. Don't give it all to her at once but in small dosages until she wakes up. You must give it to her orally."

Amant nodded hugged the professor and before he had the time to fully figure out what just happened Amant had run out the door with the potion bottle in his hand.

He ran as fast as he could down the hallway swerving past teachers and students and ignoring the shouts of annoyance and warning from teachers.

Amant finally skidded into Madam Pomfreys room panting and holding up the vial gasping for breath and trying not to fall over.

Draco smiled at Amant pride in his eyes at the fact that he not only survived Snape but he also went to the trouble of actually running here when in reality he didn't even need to because the poison he figured out wasn't a deadly one just a paralyzing one.

The nurse took the vial from Amant and poured some of it into Hermione's mouth slowly so that she won't choke.

Hermione began to splutter shaking her head and coughing a bit immediately before looking around in confusion "w-w-where am i?"

The Healer patted the girls arm gently "you got bit by a snake and nearly died if not for Amant here who bravely got the antidote from the professor in order to save you."

She stares at Amant in surprise at his bravery and the fact that he made sure she was safe and alive.

Before she tried to get up Madam Pomfrey put her hand on the girls shoulder "you need to rest dear girl. You just suffered a very traumatic experience so you need to recover from it."

Hermione nodded conceding defeat and laid back down resting her head on the pillow.

Amant sat down beside her resting his hand on her leg patting it gently "everything will be fine now Hermione."

She smiled putting a hand on his shoulder "I know Amant and thank you for this"

Draco stood behind Amant looking away "I am sorry to Hermione if I wasn't such a jackass none of this would have happened"

Amant nearly fell off of his chair in shock only to be caught by Draco "do my ears deceive me or did I just hear an apology from one Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione began to laugh while Draco glared at the young incubus "for your information I apologize a lot just not to Hermione and certain others at this school."

Amant nodded and pretended to fall over again "but still Draco APOLOGIZING to a girl like Hermione is astounding and should be documented for future generations so that they know he does have a heart" Amant put a hand over his heart mockingly.

Hermione laughed even harder "yes your right Amant but thank you Draco for apologizing. Im sure something else would have happened anyway."

Draco nodded and extended a hand of peace for her to shake as a way of apologizing further and she gladly took the hand.

Before they could talk longer though Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed them out "She needs her rest which means no outsiders at least for today until she starts to feel better."

The two boys nodded and turned to leave the infirmary.

When they got outside Amant rounded on Draco "will you give yourself to me now Draco?"

Draco hesitated….

A/N I know its been like forever and a day since I last updated and I apologize profusely for that. And I know its not as long as some of the other updates but at least its an update. Please review.


End file.
